The Revolution (season 2)
The second season of The Revolution aired June 9, 2011 to a viewer amount of 4.27 million. The first half of the season retained an average of 4.0 million views. The second half of the season aired November 14, 2011, which retained an average of 4.5 million views. The second season concluded January 18, 2012 and had a total of 20 episodes in it, just like the previous season. Overview The second season generally focuses on Hannah adjusting to her new life style. The season deals with friendship, but mostly focuses on Hannah’s sense of loneliness since she lost her best friend at Sword and Cross. The Revolution train Hannah, and it turns out she has natural fighting techniques which can be used to their advantage. Arkas Grigori, the leader of the Watcher clan, attempts many times to manipulate Hannah into siding with Heaven. Daniel decides to enrol Hannah into a Nephilim school where she could learn more about the history of the Earth. This introduces a few new characters onto the scene. A major part of the second half of the season revolves around Hannah joining Hell and becoming an Inner Serpent, much to The Revolution’s dismay. They attempt to inform her that Lucifer was planning on using her to his advantage, which causes problems in their relationships. This season also marks the first season of Hannah and Daniel’s relationship, and how they are noted to be in the honeymoon phase Cast and Characters Main Cast *Lyla Rivers as Hannah Benley (20 episodes) *Patrick Parker as Daniel Grigori (20 episodes) *Aaron Abbot-Jenkins as Cameron “Cambriel” Grigori (20 episodes) *Blake Wright as Roland Sparks (20 episodes) *Kiana Fletcher as Gabrielle “Gabbe” Givens (19 episodes) *August Rosin as Lucifer (17 episodes) Recurring Cast *Deborah Ramone as Ariane Alter (17 episodes) *Rachel Edmunds as Annabelle Alter (17 episodes) *Paul Umber as Arkas Grigori (17 episodes) *Vivian Anders as Lucinda Price (15 episodes) *Darren Michaels as Samyaza Grigori (14 episodes) *Bridgette Fields as Shelby Sterris (12 episodes) *Donovan Burgess as Miles Fisher (12 episodes) *Shaun Staffers as Steven (9 episodes) *Angelica Longhorn as Francesca (9 episodes) Guest Cast *Sarah Michelle Holbrook as Molly Zane (7 episodes) *Jeremy Blackburn as Brad Saint (4 episodes) *Macey Hugh as Nephilim Girl 1 (4 episodes) *Tina Deux as Nephilim Girl 2 (4 episodes) *Wilma Barrel as Nephilim Girl 3 (4 episodes) *Margot Buo as Nephilim Girl 4 (4 episodes) *Danny Bower as Nephilim Boy 1 (4 episodes) *William Darnell as Nephilim Boy 2 (4 episodes) *Adam Troy as Nephilim Boy 3 (4 episodes) *Marvin Jensen as Nephilim Boy 4 (4 episodes) *Oscar Bing as Philip (3 episodes) *Penelope Bloom as Olianna (3 episodes) *Anna West as Canteen Server (2 episodes) *Nicholas Azalea as Cartech Hunter (1 episode) Episodes Seven months after the aftermath of Sword and Cross and Hannah’s death and revival, Hannah is living in Italy with The Revolution, alongside Arkas and Samyaza Grigori, two powerful Grigori brothers. During the episode, the viewer learns that Hannah had been training for a few months now, and has successfully passed most of the tests The Revolution have set her. It’s also revealed that Hannah has been feeling lonely since learning of Mason’s death, which carries a lot of weight for the others. Before the credits roll, Daniel is discussing with Arkas what he can do to make Hannah feel less lonely. ---- In an attempt to make Hannah feel better, Daniel arranges for them to have a picnic up on a sky filled with her favorite treats. During the flight, Daniel smiles gallantly at Hannah’s hand movements through the sky. Up on the cloud, Hannah remarks her favorite moments at Sword and Cross, including the moment she and Mason kissed after the movie marathon. Out of anger, Daniel scoffs and flees the scene, leaving Hannah confused. Back in Italy, Daniel confronts Cam about his feelings for Hannah. Arkas also informs Daniel that Hannah’s score on the theology test was a bit low, so suggests that she take a few lessons from a specialist to enhance her score. ---- The Revolution mention the idea of Shoreline to Hannah, who at first is bummed out by the fact, but soon enough warms up to the idea of it. When there, she meets up with Lucinda who also enrolled to the school. Hannah is introduced to Francesca and Steven, who are sided with Heaven and Hell, equally, and who also runs the school. They happily accept Hannah into their school with open arms, letting her know that they will both be giving her private lessons and public lessons. At lunch, she meets Shelby and Miles, both friends with Lucinda. Miles welcomes her with kindness while Shelby abruptly ignores her. Before the credits roll, Hannah is in her dormitory, seen writing presumably a poem in her diary. ---- Lucinda relives the gruesome day of when Lucifer ripped her wings out as a punishment for her crimes to him, which begins the creation of The Revolution, to Hannah, Miles and Shelby. The first flashback episode of the series featuring Daniel, Lucinda, Cam, Roland, Molly, Gabbe, Arkas, Ariane, Samyaza and Annabelle. ---- After her Geographical Location lesson with Steven, Hannah receives a text from Daniel, asking her to meet him tonight in town at the Big Old Oak Tree in the middle of the town square at midnight. Before heading there, she asks Lucinda about it and Lucinda simply gives her fashion advice. Later that night, equipped in a dress chosen by Lucinda, she meets with Daniel who is waiting under the old oak tree, holding many red roses. He gives her one of the roses, then invites her to walk around the town park. During their walk, Daniel confides in his feelings for her, informing her he hasn’t had any strong feelings for anyone since the days up in Heaven. Hannah accepts this, and tells him she also has feelings for him. Daniel walks her back to Sword and Cross, where they share their first kiss. At the end of the episode, Daniel is seen drawing in the living room whilst the others are all talking over each other. He was drawing Hannah. ---- Arkas decides to pay Shoreline a visit to check up on Hannah, and whilst there, he decides to attempt to try to convince her to join Heaven. Distraught by his request, Hannah tells him to back of and goes to speak to Steven and Francesca, who both tell her that it’s her own choice to decide who to side with, but she has to chose quickly as the Great War between both sides could happen any minute of any day. Meanwhile Roland, Cam and the four girls attempt to hunt down a Cartech hunter who had recently been spying on the school grounds. Back in Italy, Daniel confronts Arkas about him bombarding Hannah with questions on which side she was choosing. ---- Lucifer requests the company of Hannah so asks her to meet him at the edge of the beach at midnight. During their meeting, Lucifer asks Hannah to join Hell, and also informs her of a band of trusted demons, also known as the Inner Serpents, and was wondering if she would like a position there. Hannah wants to know why he wants her so bad. He replies, telling her that he always figured she would be of use to him one day. Later on, seeking for information, Hannah decides to ask Steven and Francesca about the Inner Serpents. Meanwhile, Arkas and Daniel discuss Hannah’s process at Shoreline. ---- It’s Hannah’s final day at Shoreline and today she has her biggest test of all. While she prepares, Roland and Cam decide to have a fencing match to prove to the two Nephilim who is better at the sport. Roland wins the match. Before her big test, Daniel decides to relax her by taking her for a walk on the beach, leading them to share a few passionate moments in the sand. Later on, Hannah goes on to pass the test and everyone celebrates at the party Roland threw for Hannah. Before the credits roll, Hannah responds to a text Lucifer sent to her. ---- A few days after Hannah graduated from Shoreline, she decides to meet with Lucifer and ask for more information on joining Hell and asks more on the Inner Serpents. Meanwhile, The Revolution are doing inventory stock checks on their weapons when Molly takes note of Hannah’s absence, which raises questions. Before the episode ends, Hannah is introduced to an Inner Serpent, named Brad Saint, who Lucifer has entrusted to show Hannah the ropes of her soon-to-be new found friend. ---- The day of Hannah’s initiation into the Inner Serpents begin, but before she can go, she is stopped by The Revolution, who are wondering where she has been going recently. She bluntly tells them that Lucifer has been able to convince her to join his side, and she’s officially going to join his side that day. Before they have the chance to stop her, she’s already through an announcer. While at her initiation, The Revolution poke through her diary and discovers what she had really been doing. Before they get the chance to go and stop her, Philip and Olianna stop them, telling their allies that it was her choice and that they should all accept it. At the end of the episode, Hannah wakes up with red eyes. Loretta, her Inner Serpent, accepts her new host. ---- News travels fast in the paranormal world, and it’s not long before word of Hannah joining the Inner Serpents reaches The Revolution. They decide to confront her, asking if it’s true. Once Hannah confirms it, all hell breaks loose as Arkas loses his cool and suggests that Hannah lives somewhere else until he can adjust to this act of “betrayal”. Upset by her friends reactions, Hannah decides to head to Angel Islands to get some space. Later on, Daniel visits Hannah at Angel Islands and informs her that Arkas is wanting her back at their home. The pair share a momentum. Before the credits roll, Hannah is seen sending an unknown text to a contact under the symbol ?. ---- A few days after Hannah’s revelation, Arkas comes up with a home remedy which allows Hannah to keep Loretta calm from her Serpent desires. At first Hannah becomes enraged and can’t help but become infuriated at Arkas, but she becomes more sensible to the diet. Meanwhile, Lucinda calls for Lucifer and begs him to let Hannah free of the Serpents. Before the credits roll, Hannah is seen devouring a young Nephilim girl for her soul. ---- After finding out about Hannah’s feeding habits, Arkas and Daniel decide to create a room for her in The Basement, which would be able to contain her until the effects of the souls she had devoured wore off. Back in Italy, Hannah is drugged by Roland and Cam, which knocks her out. When she awakes, she is chained up in the basement. Later on, Lucifer informs The Revolution that Hannah could possibly chose her own diet when Loretta is used to her body. With that said, they release her from the basement. ---- Moments after Hannah is released from the prison her friends created for her, she trashes the Basement, and flees the scene. Daniel enlists in the help from Brad Saint to help find her. Meanwhile, Hannah fled to Steven and Francesca for some advice from the calm and collected couple. Later on, after being convinced by the pair, Hannah heads back to Italy and apologizes to her friends. ---- Daniel has a boys night out with Roland, Cam, Arkas, Philip and Samyaza in Chicago, while Hannah joins the girls for a night at home, pampering each other. She learns more about the Outcasts from Olianna and hears how they lost their fellow comrades over their many years on Earth. ---- Hannah is called to Hell for her first Serpent meeting, much to The Revolution’s dismay. Together, she and Brad track down a Cartech hunter who had been hunting down Serpents for some time now. When they are able to track him down, the hunter suggests to Hannah that he knows what she’s playing at, and is playing a dangerous game. It is then Hannah kills the hunter. Later on, Brad asks what that hunter meant; Hannah tells him to forget about it. Happy with their work, Lucifer informs Hannah that he will be calling on for her more often. ---- Daniel plans a romantic dinner with Hannah, by leaving a set of riddles for her around different places. The final dinner leads her to a romantic restaurant in Venice, where Daniel has set out a fantastic evening for them. Before the credits roll, Hannah is seen sending a package to a p.o box in Austria. ---- Brad tells The Revolution that Lucifer was thinking of asking Hannah to join the Inner Serpents full-time, which builds up some anger. Meanwhile, Hannah takes Lucinda and the Nephilim to a museum in Scotland. ---- his episode marks a year since Mason Gellar’s death, and Hannah plans a memorial service and wants everyone to attend. Adamant to the idea of it, Gabbe manages to convince Daniel that Hannah needs this as she obviously still can’t let him go. During the memorial, Lucifer pays his respect, which brings more suspicion to Daniel. ---- Lucifer approaches Hannah and offers her a deal; if she joins the Inner Serpents full-time, Lucifer will offer her full protection from the Cartech’s. Meanwhile, Arkas offers her another deal; if she was to leave the Inner Serpents, he would be able to get her a place in Heaven. Distraught by the offers, she turns to Daniel who ends up speaking to both sides. Later on, Hannah tells both parties that she’s still going to be a member of the Inner Serpents, but will be staying with The Revolution as she made a commitment to them first. Development and Production Show-runner Trudy Malone confirmed the existence of the second season in January 2011. She stated that there would be 20 episodes in the season altogether, and would be introducing new characters, a few new themes and a couple of new settings were created too. Malone also addressed rumors of killing off one of the main characters by stating in an interview; “We were convincing killing off someone, but have been advised by Marshall that we stay true to the books. And that’s what we have decided to do.” Casting Paul Umbers, August Rosin and Darren Michaels all returned for the second season to portray their previous roles. Rosin was bumped up to the main cast for the second season. Sarah Michelle Holbrook was dropped down to guest cast as she was unsure if she was going to be sticking around for the third season. Oscar Bing and Penelope Bloom also returned to their roles. Bridgette Fields, Donovan Burgess, Shaun Staffers, Angelica Longhorn and Jeremy Blackburn were all confirmed to be portraying new characters in this season. Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes Category:The Revolution Category:Season 2